Detective's Fairy
by belle391
Summary: Nokoru, Suoh and Kira were now in high school and they still run the student council. They thought that life for them would still be the same as ever, running the student council and solving cases for the ladies, but it's not what they thought it'll be.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I still have to finish my other fanfic Hidden Identities and I told everyone that I'm not going to start writing other fanfics unless I finish writing Hidden Identities, but I just couldn't resist writing this fic! I already thought of its story before I even write Hidden Identities and I just kind of feel sorry for Nokoru that he didn't have a partner in this anime while Suoh and Akira have one so here it is the first chappie of this fanfiction enjoy!

Chapter 1

It's late afternoon and the student council room is still pretty busy with all the paper works that are due tomorrow thanks to the president who keeps on delaying them. This is the reason why the secretary of the student council is not in a very good mood but it is just one of the reasons. In fact, the other reason is that he's running late on getting tickets for the concert of a very famous actress/singer that his girlfriend Nagisa wanted to watch. For him getting that ticket is a matter of life or death. Akira on the other hand is really calm about the whole tension surrounding him and that he too is getting a little chance of getting that ticket for his girlfriend as well but being the famous thief, he can easily get that ticket. Though everyone knew about this concert, the ever famous student council president is in fact oblivious of this event! He didn't even know the famous singer/actress let alone know her name but that's going to change by some fortunate accident.

"Nokoru! If you don't do this paper works at this instant it'll just pile up again and worse we might be forced to stay in this room all night just to finish this in time!" Suoh exclaimed.

"Yeah and you might not be able to buy Nagisa her gift."

"It's not that! Besides it's not like I can't buy her anytime." Suoh replied with a slight nervousness in his voice. Actually he is a fan of the said singer as well and he don't want them especially Nokoru to know about his idol.

'Suoh is completely hiding something from me. I wonder what that is?' Nokoru thought to himself.

"Anyway could we get just a little break and I promise I'll do everything by tonight. I bet it with my this month's allowance." Nokoru stated desperate for a break.

"Alright but be sure to finish it by tonight or else it's not just your allowance that's gonna be ripped off of you!"

"Alright, alright I promise! Now go you two have your break and I'll just have a walk around the garden."

After some time, Nokoru is already at the garden walking unconsciously around him, when he felt something thrown on his head.

"Ow! What IS that?" he exclaimed. Then he heard a soft giggle coming from the trees. He walks towards it and saw a girl sitting on a branch of a tree with a kitten on her lap. Nokoru was stunned with the girl's beauty, with her golden locks flowing beautifully with the wind like the waves of a golden sea, if there is such thing, her eyes as blue as the sky with her lips that is as red as an apple and her cheeks that has been flushed by her laughing. Coming out of his reverie he ask the girl,

"Hello there Miss, I didn't want to accuse you but is there any chance that you're the one who threw this branch at me?"

"Yes I'm the one. I'm sorry if I have to do that but I have to get your attention somehow and you seem to space out since I've been calling you but you're not responding to me."

"Oh? It's okay you're forgiven but may I ask why you wanted to get my attention?"

"As you can see I'm up here and I can't go down. Can you help me?"

Nokoru, being the gentleman that he is, immediately lit up with the words of the girl in trouble.

"Of course my lady I'll be happy to help now just jump from that branch and I'll catch you I promise." He said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay catch me okay?" as she said it she jump from the tree branch and as Nokoru promised he catch her before she could fall to the ground.

As soon as he felt her skin against his', his heart immediately skipped a beat and he could smell her. He was almost flying to his own little world when he notice that the girl's hair had fallen to the ground!

"Miss your hair fell off." He managed to say despite the awkwardness of their situation since she's still on his arms.

"Oh no I hope no one else can see us!"

"Miss may I ask you why do you have to wear a wig?"

"It's to keep a low profile and I don't want to throw any unwanted attention." She said it with a smile

"I see but why would you want to do that?"

"You really don't recognize me at all? Mr. Nokoru Imonoyama?" she asked stunned

"I'm sorry if I don't but how do you know my name?"

"Oh I think everyone here knows your name, being the third son of the Imonoyama zaibatsu and not to mention the president of the high school division of clamp school. I think it would not be a surprise if I know your name." She said with a wink that made the said boy blush.

"Of course but may I have the pleasure to know who this beautiful girl before me is?"

"Thanks for your very kind compliment and you could just call me Belle since it's my real name."

"Nice to meet you Belle but I'm afraid that I should get going if I want to finish all my work by tonight."

"I could help you! Since you help me go down that tree, I'll be happy to help you."

"I really can't do that it may just be a burden for you."

"It's just okay with me don't worry about it. I insist and if you still continue to refuse I'm afraid I'll just have to follow you until you say yes." She said with a grin spreading across her face.

"I guess I have no other choice but if it's not too much to ask can I see your true hair and eyes?" he said immediately feeling stupid for saying such stupid words.

"Of course Mr. Imonoyama or else I'm going to stalk you." She said this with a laugh.

"I think it's not a right behavior a proper lady should have."

"Well perhaps I'm not a proper lady."

"Okay then you win. So shall we?" he said as he offered a hand to the blonde haired (wigged) girl.

When they arrive at the student council room, Belle was surprised to see so many piles of paper before her. The room actually looks like a factory of paper with all the piles almost occupying the whole room.

"Wow! I guess you really need some help if you want to finish all of those by tonight! Do you always have to do this all the time?" she asked still stunned with what she saw.

"Yeah pretty much but there's much more today than usual since there's this coming school festival and a concert that'll be held here."

"Oh then I really should help you. With my help you'll be able to work faster just tell me what to do."

"Alright but you have to take off that wig I'm sure you're a bit uncomfortable by that right?"

"Yeah it's a bit uncomfortable but it's necessary to keep a low profile." After saying this, she pulled off the wig and the bandage that covers her hair to reveal a long shiny brown hair with curls at its ends. After taking off her wig, she also removed her contacts and revealed her golden brown eyes. Nokoru could almost feel his heart skipped a thousand beats if that's even possible after seeing this beautiful angel before him. For him it's just like a dream and if it is he never wanted to wake from this dream ever.

"I like your real hair and eyes better." Though it almost didn't make sense, he just wanted to say something to distract him from his thoughts of the angel before him.

"I guess I should take it as a compliment. So where should we start?"

"Here you could check these papers if there's anything wrong with them and after checking them you could just put it in the pile of papers there." He said pointing to the pile of paper at the left of his table."

The two of them spend the next couple of hours checking some reports and sorting them and talking about themselves once in a while.

"So you have a twin brother?"

"Yeah he has the same hair color as mine but he has emerald eyes not like mine."

"Do you have a good relationship with him?"

"Of course! He's the best brother I could ever have and he's very kind and loving and he kind of spoils me a little bit. How about you, are you close to your brothers?"

Before he could answer they were interrupted by two figures that just entered at the room.

"President we're back?!"

"Are you who we think you are?!" Akira exclaimed noticing the girl beside Nokoru.

"I see you know her already." Nokoru concluded.

"Of course we know her! Nokoru don't you know how popular she is?!" Suoh reasoned

"Popular?" Nokoru ask suddenly becoming confused again

"You might be a genius but you know nothing about show business. She is the famous singer that'll have a concert here." Suoh replied blantly

"Really?! I didn't know. Belle I'm sorry if I didn't recognize you earlier it's just that…"

"Don't worry about it. I understand that having such many responsibilities you just don't have the time for these things. But you really should take a break every once in a while. It'll be bad for your health if you just work all the time."

"Wait, wait. Why did the president called you Belle?"Akira asked

"Tomoyo is just my screen name, Belle is my real name. I think I should get going now my brother would be worried but if you don't mind, here's some ticket for tomorrow's concert. I'm sorry I only have five left and I hope you could come. Bye!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There I was able to finish it! I know it's a bit long but I think it's better if I put all of this at one chapter. As you can see I use my name here bwahahaha!!! I guess I don't have that much to say, so thank you for reading this fic and please review it'll really make my day and encourage me in writing more chappies.

Just some of my babble: As for my other fic Hidden Identities I'm quite depressed because no one's reviewing my latest two chapters! (*with tears in her eyes*) So now I'm kind of not in the mood of writing it… (huhuhu) My dear reader's please give some reviews please please….. (*wink*)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there my dear readers!!! Somehow, even though I tried to make new chapters for my other fanfic, 'Hidden identities' and 'Code Geass Season 3?', this fic always blocks my mind. So, to be able to continue my other fics I have to write this down. I hope you'll like this and please REVIEW…. *wink*

Chapter 2

"Finally you finally decided on doing your paper works." Suoh, the student council secretary greeted the president happily.

"Oh Suoh? Well I guess it's time for some change right? Oh by the way, tonight's the concert so have you ask Nagisa to come?" Nokoru asked Suoh teasingly from which the latter blush furiously.

"Y-yeah I had already asked her."

"I was actually surprise to know that the new transfer student here is a very famous singer. It's amazing!"

"Yeah I guess you're right but shouldn't we be getting ready for the concert?" Suoh asked.

"Yeah you go ahead and I'll just catch up with you later." Nokoru assured his friend.

"Okay I'll just see you there."

Some minutes after Suoh had left; Nokoru heard something crash outside the student council room.

"Belle?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the concert hall already?" Nokoru ask the girl before him.

"Yeah I do but something came up and I have to immediately get out of there until my brother arrives there." As she said this she had a distant look in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"Something's wrong, can you tell me what it is?" Nokoru asked worry is evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I guess this is still not the time for me to tell you but thanks anyway. Would you mind if I ask you to keep me company for a while?"

"Of course not! As long as the beautiful lady wants my company then I'll gladly comply." he said with a smirk.

"Had anyone told you that this world is beautiful?" Belle asked him with the distant look returning on her face.

"Why did you suddenly ask?"

"Just no reason I just thought that your world is so beautiful that it made me wonder whether it will ever belong to our world as well?"

"I'm not sure if I understand everything but I know that a time will come when the sun will shine in your world as well."

"You're really a very kind person Nokoru and I'm really happy that I was able to meet you. Thank you!"

"You say that as though you're saying goodbye." He joked.

"Well I guess it does sound like I'm saying goodbye huh? But I'm just saying what I think and Nokoru if I asked you to sign a contract with me would you sign it?" She asked with no hint of joking in her eyes.

"What do you mean by signing a contract like being in show business like you?"

"No not at all but you may be right by what you said to be like me."

"I don't understand."

"It doesn't make sense right but someday you will." She said.

A moment of silence had passed between them only to be interrupted by a knock on the student council room's door.

"Who could it be at this time?" Nokoru wondered.

"It must be my brother. Thanks for keeping me company Nokoru it really meant a lot to me." She said and gave him a tight hug from which the Imonoyama heir blushed furiously.

"Ah… er… no prob. Anytime." He said shyly.

When Belle opened the door a boy around the same age as them appeared. He had brown hair and emerald eyes that showed pure of worry. He also had pale skin that's the same as Belle's pale skin. As soon as the boy noticed Belle, he immediately held her tightly as though she had been away from him for so long which made the Imonoyama heir a bit jealous.

"Belle!!! Are you alright? Did they found you?" exclaimed the boy.

"Don't worry they didn't find me I sense them before they could even notice my presence so you have nothing to worry about. Oh by the way Syao this is Nokoru a friend of mine. I met him yesterday; remember when I told you that someone had rescued me when I was stocked at a tree? And Nokoru this is Syao my twin brother that I told you about."

Knowing that he is her twin brother Nokoru finally felt better.

"Thank you for saving my sister yesterday. Is there's any way we could repay you?" Syao asked him.

"Oh no don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you by the way." Nokoru said while offering him a hand to shake.

"Same here." As he shook his hands, he turned to his sister and said. "Belle, we should go now, you don't want your audience to wait right?"

"You're right. Would you like to come as well Nokoru?"

"Oh, if I'm not going to be a bother to the two of you then okay."

"Of course you're not a bother silly! So let's get going neh?" she asked the two boys beside her.

After they arrive at the concert hall, Nokoru was so shocked to see that so many people had arrived to watch her concert. Some of these audiences even looked like foreigners.

'_She's this famous huh? She's amazing!' _Nokoru thought to himself.

"Uhm, Nokoru I guess I'll just see you later okay. I hope you'll enjoy the concert!" she said to the boy.

"I'm sure I will. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Nokoru was looking for his seat he can't help but think about the brown haired girl that had managed to capture his attention in just some hours that he had met her. He was again interrupted in his deep thoughts when he heard someone call out his name.

"Nokoru over here!" he heard Suoh called out to him.

"President, hurry up the concert's about to start!" Akira called as well.

"Alright I'm coming!" he called back.

When he had finally seated on his chair he heard Akira saying that they were lucky to have gotten the front seat. Just then the lights in the concert hall went out and shouts were heard from the audiences. After a couple of seconds they could see a figure in the center of the stage and the crowd immediately had gone wild. As soon as the lights had focused on the brown haired girl the song had started.

~Did you forget that I was even alive?~

~Did you forget everything we ever had?~

~Did you forget?~

~Did you forget?~

~About me?~

As the first part of the song was heard the crowd looked so engrossed at the singer and they seemed to know the song very well. Nokoru having to hear the song for the first time noticed the sadness in the song.

'_Why would she start her concert with such a lonely song? Shouldn't she have started with a livelier song than this?'_ Nokoru pondered while looking at the girl who stood at the center of the stage.

~Did you regret ever standing by my side?~

~Did you forget what we were feeling inside?~

~Now I'm left to forget about us~

~But somewhere we went wrong~

~We were once so strong~

~Our love is like a song~

~You can't forget it~

After the chorus she got the microphone from the stand and she walk around the stage reaching her audiences hands.

~So now I guess this is where we have to stand~

~Did you regret ever holding my hand~

~Never again just don't forget~

~Don't Forget~

~We had it all, we were just about to fall~

~Even more in love~

~Than we were before~

~I won't forget~

~I won't forget about us~

~But somewhere we went wrong~

~We were once so strong~

~Our love is like a song~

~You can't forget it~

After the chorus she had returned at the center of the stage positioning the guitar which had been hanging throughout the song at her front.

Nokoru was shocked to hear a rock music being played at that time it's like the song had suddenly changed. At this time it's the song had a higher pitch

~But somewhere we went wrong!~

~We were once so strong!~

~Our love is like a song!~

~You can't forget it at all!~

After the rock chorus the song changed again into a lonely melody.

~And at last all the pictures had been burned~

~All the past is just a lesson that we learned~

~I won't forget please don't forget us~

~Somewhere we went wrong~

~Our love is like a song~

~But you won't sing along~

~You've forgotten about us~

After the last line of the song was song the crowd went wild again shouting her name and praising her. Now Nokoru understood why she started with that song.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight and I hope that you'll have a wonderful time here! So who's up for the next song?" Belle asked the audiences and all of the audiences' hands were raised.

"Okay so this next song is called Here We Go Again" after saying this she started playing her guitar once more creating a completely different type of song that Nokoru thought was much more aggressive than the first one it's as though the song is pouring out it's anger. The concert had gone for about an hour and Nokoru was quite amazed by how Belle could unite the whole bunch of crowd by just singing a song. He was even more amazed when Akira told him that all those songs were written by her. Feeling the need to congratulate her, Nokoru decided to go to the backstage since Belle had given them backstage passes as well.

"You go ahead president we'll catch up with you later" Akira told him when he asked them if they want to go to the backstage with him.

"He's right Nokoru we'll just catch up with you later."

"Okay then." He agreed with them and started walking towards the backstage. When he arrived there he noticed something amiss on his surroundings. The staffs of the concert seem to have been frozen in time; he even saw a glass of water that seemed to be falling but looked like it had been stopped as well. Then he heard a large explosion coming from near the dressing room. Fear had strike him when he remembered the brown haired girl that was supposedly in that room and he immediately run towards it not knowing what he could see. When he arrived at the scene of the explosion he saw two girls in pigtails holding a long staff that was glowing probably it had caused the explosion and Syao in front of Belle, covering her or better yet protecting her from the two girls. He ran towards the twins to help them out.

"What's going on in here?!" Nokoru asked.

"Nokoru! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous here!" Belle exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter right now what matters is that it seems like you needed to be protected from those two!" Nokoru answered back.

"I guess I don't have any choice then. Nokoru remember when I told you if you would say yes if I ever ask you to have a contract with me? So will you, Nokoru Imonoyama, have a contract with me?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow it turned out this long! I guess I have to cut it here or else it'll be very long!!!! So what do you think about this chapter? Will Nokoru agree with the contract? What is this contract that Belle was talking about? Who are those girls who attacked Syao and Belle? Why did they attack them? And the most important question is that who are they really? All of these questions will be answered at the next chapter.

Also I have thought that I will upload the next chapter as soon as this chapter had received at least two reviews so please review!!!!

Thanks a lot for my very first and second reviewer;

James Birdsong

Pastillas de Leche

XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone!!! So here's the 3rd chapter of Detective's Fairy. Just to clear things up I don't Clamp School Detectives and even the songs in this fiction.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own clamp school detectives.

Chapter 3

Nokoru was sitting in his chair thinking about what had happened yesterday. He still could not believe that his life would turn a straight 180 degree turn but there's nothing he can do about it know and he had to admit that he didn't regret the decision he had made. In fact, he actually like it because of the choice he had made he can spend more time with his angel. But how did it turn out like this then let's have a flashback on what had happened the night before.

0o0o0o0o0o0

FLASHBACK

Nokoru was standing beside the twins with two mysterious looking girls who are threatening to attack anytime now when Belle asked him a question.

"Will you, Nokoru Imonoyama, have a contract with me?"

After hearing those words he became confused and he didn't know what to say or do.

"What do you mean contract?" he asked the brown haired girl.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to tell you right now but will you have a contract with me?" Belle asked him once again.

"Alright, I'm not sure what this contract is about but yes I'll have a contract with you." He replied not quite sure what he had gotten himself into.

"Thank you." She whispered to his ear.

Before he could realize it a light had shown below them showing some strange symbols. Belle was chanting some words that he could not recognize while holding his hands from which he had furiously blushed. After Belle had finished her chanting, she smiled at him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Nokoru Imonoyama, you are now under a contract with me." She told him while the light below them were fading away.

Suddenly, Nokoru felt something strange in him that urges him to protect the girl beside him and defeat those girls in pigtails. Like a flash of lightning he immediately run towards the direction of the two girls and tried to attack them from behind but the two girls noticed him and was able to block his attack. He tried again to attack the two girls and this time he was able to knock down one of them. When one of the two girls noticed her companion had been knock down he hold up her staff and both of them suddenly disappeared.

"Where did they go?" he asked no one in particular.

"They probably went back to the fairy world, when they noticed that they're will just be defeated today." Syao answered him.

"I'm sorry for dragging into this mess but I just don't have a choice and since they already saw you with me they might target you as well." Belle told him apologetically.

"Don't worry I guess there's nothing else we can do about it right but can you tell me what this contract is?"

END OF FLASHBACK

0o0o0o0o0o0

He could remember that Belle told him that the contract that he had agreed on is that he'll forever serve Belle and protect her even if it will cause his own life. She also told him that protecting her is not a choice for him now, his body will automatically move on its own whenever he sense that she is in danger. Even though he became like a body guard to her, he's grateful that he was able to have this contract. This contract made him stronger and Belle also told him that he will be able to cast magic spells now but not until he learned those spells. Nokoru opened the three top buttons of his shirt and saw a tattoo on his left chest which was the sign of the contract. He also learned at that fateful night that Belle and her brother is no ordinary human but fairies. Those two girls in pigtails that had attacked them are fairies as well and they intended to kill Belle for whatever reason he don't know yet. He was suddenly cut off on his thoughts when he heard a very familiar voice calling him.

"Good morning Nokoru!" said a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Belle! You startled me! But anyway good morning as well and may I ask what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at your class?" he asked the girl.

"Mr. Imonoyama, for your information it's already lunch break and I'm here to invite you to have a lunch with me and my brother!"

"Okay but don't sneak up on me again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Huh? That's strange you must've been thinking really deeply to not notice my presence since you're in a contract with me you must've notice my presence even from a hundred kilometers from here."

"Really? So that's why I kind of felt a warmth aura. So that's your presence that you're talking about?"

"Yep! So anyway let's go eat!" she said as she dragged the Imonoyama heir outside the council room.

0o0o0o0o0

"If you don't mind me asking this but why are those girls targeting you?" Nokoru asked the brown haired girl who suddenly have a far look in her eyes.

"They think that I'm dangerous and that my existence is just a threat in our world." She replied with tears threatening to fall on her porcelain skin.

"Why would they think that?" he asked again curious of why would those other fairies think that a girl as sweet as her would be a threat in their world.

"It's because of her ability that can turn anything into ashes with just a split second." This time Syao was the one who replied to him noticing that his sister might break down if she continues to answer the Imonoyama heir's questions.

"I see but she's not evil so why would that be a threat to them! She's so kind and caring why they can't see that?!" Nokoru exclaimed angrily.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy to convince them." Syao replied with a defeated tone.

"Let's just forget about that for now okay in the meantime let's eat!" Belle told the two boys hoping to lessen the tension.

Unbeknownst to them a figure was watching them from afar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whew so that's chapter 3!!! Maybe you had guessed it already that she's a fairy right since the title is detective's fairy so next chapter will be uploaded after four more reviews for this chapter so that'll make about eight reviews. So please, please review!

THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED THIS STORY!!!

James Birdsong

Pastillas De Leche

Ocean Starfly


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there minna! To make the introductions here's Loki and Mayura from Matantei Loki (P. S. I don't own them!)

Mayura: Yay! We're going to introduce this chappie!!! I hope we'll find some fushigi mysteries!

Loki: Calm down Mayura there'll be no fushigi mystery here.

Mayura: Oh but Belle391 said that it's full of fushigi mystery! That's why I agreed to make an appearance here!

Loki: Huh but she said there'll be a lot of pretty girls here!

BOTH: Belle!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ah… eh… hahaha… Gomene!

*both of them attacked her!*

Me: Wait! We have to do the disclaimer and introduction!

BOTH: We don't care!

Me: Okay minna here's chapter 4 for Detective's Fairy hope you'll like it and I don't own anything! Wah!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 4**

Nokoru was in his class listening to Mr. Li talk about what happened during the Second World War. Since he already learned about it when he had read one books about it in their library he didn't paid much attention to the lesson and instead he's just reading a book of spells that Syao had lent him.

'_Woh! I never thought that there were really spells that can help you sleep peacefully now that'll be very helpful.' _Nokoru thought as he read some spells that could help you in your daily lives. Just as he was about to turn to the next page, he had a sudden urge to go to Belle's class. _'Oh no it seems like Belle's in some kind of trouble I have to get there fast!'_

"Sir Li may I excuse myself?" Nokoru asked permission on his teacher.

"Of course Mr. Imonoyoma." The teacher allowed him.

After receiving his teacher's approval, he immediately ran off to Belle's class and when he arrived there he saw a ball flying directly to Belle's direction. Seeing that his somewhat mistress is in danger he ran off to her side to block the ball from hitting her. When the whole class saw what had happened they were in shock. Firstly because of the ball that almost hit Belle. Another reason is that Nokoru was hit instead and most importantly how Nokoru appeared in their class when he's in a different class.

"Are you all right?" Nokoru asked Belle

"Yeah but are you okay? You're the one that had been hit!" Belle exclaimed.

"I'm just fine. I guess you're not kidding when you said that my body will move on its own whenever you're in danger huh?" Nokoru told her.

"Nokoru! Are you alright?" Suoh asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Nokoru assured him.

"We should send you to the nurse office anyway." Belle told him.

"There's really no need to…" but before he could finish his sentence, Belle gave him a just-agree-with-me look. "okay I think I should go to the nurse office neh?" he said and Belle gave him a slight nod.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, may I bring Nokoru to the nurse's office he may have a concussion after being hit by the ball." Belle asked her Calculus teacher her permission.

Though the said teacher was shocked by what had happened, she just gave her a nod.

"Mam I think I should accompany them as well Nokoru may collapse on the way and I don't think Belle can carry him there." Suoh told Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Okay Mr. Takamura you may accompany them." Mrs. Hitachiin said.

When the three of them arrived at the nurse's office Nokoru told Belle.

"I'm just fine really I don't need to stay here."

"So you would rather answer our classmate's question on how you get there so fast when your classroom is far from our classroom?" Belle told him sarcastically.

"Now that you said that, you're right thanks Belle." Nokoru told her.

"Ahem. So Nokoru, would you mind telling me, how you get in our classroom?" Suoh asked making his presence known.

Panic rose through Nokoru's body as he don't know how to answer that question and as he looked over at Belle she just mentally told him that telling the truth is their only option. So Nokoru explained to Suoh about the contract and the fact that Belle is a fairy.

"I see, then you're like her body guard now huh?" Suoh asked Nokoru once he heard the story.

"You could say it's like that." Nokoru said.

"If that's the case then I'll protect you as well Belle. I had sworn to protect Nokoru and if he's protecting you then I had to protect you as well." Suoh told the two.

"That's very nice of you Suoh. I really appreciate it." Belle thanked him.

"I was thinking, maybe you could join the student council. That way we'll be beside you most of the time and not just suddenly appear out of nowhere." Nokoru decided

"That's a wonderful idea!" Belle said to the two men.

**0o0o0o0**

That's it everyone! Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. Please review everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there everyone! So since I'm a bit lazy on making the introductions myself, I give you Mayura and Loki from my other fanfic Hidden Identities (Matantei Loki is not mine…)_

_Loki: Oh well here we go again. Really this authoress is so lazy!_

_Mayura: Hey quiet down. You don't want her to hear you now. Remember the last time she had gone mad?_

_Loki: (gulped remembering the horrible memory) hehehe… Oh- Okay so she told me to give you a very warm smile. So here it is _

_Mayura: Everyone here's the new chapter of Detective's Fairy. The authoress also wanted to tell you that she's sorry for not updating sooner._

_Loki: Yeah and also she doesn't own anything in this fic except Belle and Syao and the evil girls… _

_Mayura: Everyone please enjoy this fic and review!_

**Chapter 5**

Since Belle had joined the student council, there hadn't been any piles of paper works left since Nokoru does it immediately which Suoh was happy. Akira is still oblivious to the secret that the three were hiding and hadn't had any suspicions yet. There hadn't been any attack from the two girls in pigtails as well and in fact they're life had been suspiciously silent these past few days that Syao thought that the twins may be planning something. Nokoru also said that it's like the calm before the big storm.

"Belle-chan, I would like to thank you for joining the council! You're a real big help for us" Akira told Belle gratefully.

"You're welcome Akira, I'm just glad that I could help the three of you here." She told him with the same amount of gratefulness.

Oblivious to the three, two pairs of eyes were watching their every move.

"This time we're going to make sure that we're going to have the last laugh!" One of the pigtailed girls said in the shadows.

"You're right and we have a very full proof plan that had only 3% possibility to go wrong." The other one of the girls said.

"Anyway, don't you think we should start on the plan?" The first girl asked.

"You're right. I'll trap them now inside that room and you handle the rest okay." The second girl said.

0o0o0o0

"By the way where is Syao? He should be here by now." Nokoru asked Belle who was looking at her phone.

"He just sent me a mail and he said that he's on his way now." Then they heard a knock on the door. "Look that must be him! Welcome back Syao!" Belle greeted the man on the door.

"Nokoru get near Belle and cover her. The two of you please come here by the door with me." Syao said immediately said with a very serious tone in his voice.

"Syao? Is everything okay?" Belle asked worried for her brother.

"Everything will be fine. Remember that I'd promised you that right?" Syao replied with a faint smile.

Then, two girls had appeared on the door with very evil smirks on their faces. The two girls are now not as identical as their previous encounter. One of the girls wore a blue cloak while the other wore a pink one.

"Hikari! Kaori! Please stop doing this! I'm not going to hurt anyone and I never wanted to! So, please stop all of this." Belle said teary eyed.

"Do you think we'll just listen to all your drama queen talk? Why would we believe you if even your own family wants you dead?!" One of the girls who let's just assume to be Hikari in blue cloak said.

"Shut up Hikari! I'm her family and I don't want her dead and that's all that matters! Now, if you'll still insist on attacking us then we don't have a choice but to fight back." Syao told the two.

"We don't care about your stupid talk! Now just shut up and fight!" Kaori with the pink coat said before launching towards Syao to give him a smack on the head but fortunately Suoh was fast enough to block the attack.

When Kaori had regained her balance from Suoh's counter attack, she had made a fire appear around their five opponents. The fire had continuously getting smaller and smaller until all of them were so close to each other.

"Hikari! Now's the time! We had already trapped them! Now send them there!" Kaori shouted to her companion who had immediately release her staff and chanted some words.

"This is bad! They're not here to fight! They're here to send us back to the fairy world!" Syao said as soon as he understood their plan.

Then, before they know it a light had engulfed them that's almost blinding them. When the light had faded away they notice that they seem to have been transported to a different place. They're surroundings were beautiful. They could see that the flowers were just blossoming with beautiful green grass growing everywhere. The weather was also to die for. It's sunny but not too hot since there's a cold fresh air that's flowing.

"Is this heaven?" Akira mumbled out loud.

"No its hell Akira, our living hell." Syao said with no readable expression.

"We're really back huh? I think that what they said is really true you'll eventually come back where you came from." Belle said while trying to laugh.

"I suppose this is the fairy world? The world where the two of you came from?" Nokoru asked.

"Yes it is but why would they bring us back here? I thought that they don't want us back?" Belle said still not understanding what the two cloaked girls were planning.

"I guess it's all because the two of them alone can't defeat us. So, they send us to the enemy's lair where all of them can defeat us." Syao said now worried on how they're going to get out of this mess.

"Don't worry Syao everything will work out just fine." Belle assured her twin brother.

"We should find a place where we could hide for a mean time." Suoh said.

"I know a place, it is where Syao and I used to hide when we were little." Belle said remembering the old times when they don't have to worry about anything.

The place that Belle had said is an abandoned house in the middle of the forest that was well hidden by the forest trees. The five of them took shelter in the house. When they entered, the house was very dirty since it had been left for so long.

"Wow! This house is a mess!" Akira exclaimed.

"What do you expect a house with maids?" Suoh asked him sarcastically.

"Oh and by the way who are those girls who had attacked us and what do they want from you?" Akira asked finally aware of the happening around him.

"You see Belle and Syao here were actually…" Nokoru started explaining everything to Akira and since the authoress is lazy into typing again everything.

"Oh I see then you're somewhat like her body guard now huh?" Akira asked Nokoru finally understanding everything.

"Yeah it's somewhat like that." Nokoru replied feeling like it's a déjà vu.

"Uhm Belle. I had been wondering about this for a long time and well I guess it may be a bit stupid to ask but may I know why you had chosen to be a famous singer when in fact you're hiding from those other fairies?" Suoh finally having the courage to ask.

0o0o0o0

_Hahaha I'm evil aren't I? I had left you with another cliff hanger but oh well as my 'friend' Aerish had said, I'm pure evil not that I'm denying it. Please review… pretty please with cherry on top?_

_Thanks also for those who had reviewed this story…_

_James Birdsong_

_Pastillas De Leche_

_Ocean Starfly_

_ToZanarkand96_

_Thanks for being with me throughout this fic so far…. _


	6. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**AND ALL UPDATES WILL BE THERE AS WELL. THE REASON FOR THIS SO ITS EASIER FOR ME AND ALSO BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ****COPIED**** MY WORK AND HAD ****CLAIMED IT AS THEIR OWN**** SO TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING AGAIN, I HAD DECIDED TO TRANSFER ALL MY WORKS TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**THANKS... OH AND I HAD CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO**** EUNJOO91**** ... ^_^V**


End file.
